The Cruse of Doom
by Yumi Motou
Summary: Marik goes crazy and tries to kill every one... Read+Review Plz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! As much as I wish I did, I don't...WAHH!!! On with the fic! =====================================================================  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Egypt: Marik's House  
  
Yumi: *dressed like an angel* Hey guys!  
  
Marik: Why did we invite them?  
  
Aino: Because you love us!  
  
Marik: Yeah right.  
  
Aino: Mister grouch.  
  
Ryou: Man, it's December and it's sooo hot! Marik, how could you be wearing black in this weather?  
  
Marik: I have an immunity to this weather. *Touches Yuki's wing*  
  
Yumi: Hey! No touchie!  
  
Ryou: My girlfriend!  
  
Yumi: RYOU!  
  
Aino: Let's talk like Yoda!  
  
Yami: Ok!  
  
Aino: Talking like Yoda we are!  
  
Yami: Love each other very much, telitubbies!!  
  
Yumi: What?  
  
Aino: *laughing* Are homosexuals, telitubbies!  
  
Yami: HAH!!  
  
Yumi: We're going on a cruse! Yay for cruses!!  
  
Aino: Fun are they, cruses.  
  
Yumi: Stop talking like that.  
  
Aino: Ok.  
  
On The Ship  
  
Anutso: hungry I am!!  
  
Yugi: You're always hungry...That's a little too often.  
  
Aino: *opens a cupboard* AH!! *A few dead bodies fall on her and Yumi*  
  
Aino+Yumi: ACK!! GET THEM OFF!! *They crash into each other*  
  
Ryou: Yumi! Aino! Are you guys ok?  
  
Aino: X_X  
  
Yumi: @_@  
  
Ryou: Guess not...  
  
Anutso: That's a bummer.  
  
Yami: Aino?  
  
Aino: O_ ACK! The light!  
  
Ryou: There is no light in here.  
  
Yugi: Yumi?  
  
Yumi: X_X  
  
Anutso: How will she wake up? Bro, I need a joint...  
  
Yumi: O_ I'm ok...  
  
Ryou: Good.  
  
Marik: *sitting in the dark* Hee hee...  
  
Anutso: Bro, what's your problem?  
  
Marik: *eyes glowing red* You guys aren't going anywhere...  
  
Yumi: *taking a step back* Dude, your eyes are red...  
  
Anutso: *taking a step towards the door* ACK!!! *runs out*  
  
Mizuno: *running out* AHHHH!!!  
  
Seto: Mizuno! Come back here! *runs after her*  
  
Aino+Yumi: *running down the hall* AHHHHHHHHH...!!!  
  
Ryou: *Running after them* HOLYYY CRAPPP...!!!  
  
Yugi: Well, that was just odd.  
  
Marik: *stabbing Tea* Oh, did they go somewhere?  
  
Kuri+Yugi+Yami: ACK!!! *run away*  
  
Marik: God... Why are they scared of me?  
  
Closet  
  
Aino: I think we lost him.  
  
Ryou: Thos is crappy...  
  
Yumi: Is there someone else taller than Ryou in here?  
  
Aino: *In a scared tone* No.  
  
???: Scary, isn't it?  
  
All: ACK!!!  
  
Aino: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yessss...  
  
Yumi: It's only you. I thought you were a threat.  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
Aino: Let's get out of here.  
  
Yumi: He's still out there... I know it.  
  
Later  
  
*DREAM*  
  
Yumi: *waking up* ACK!! Where are my clothes??  
  
Marik: Not here.  
  
Yumi: PERVERT! Where did you put them!?  
  
Marik: I didn't do anything.  
  
Yumi: *wrapping the black silk sheets around her chest* Why am I here?  
  
Marik: You came here on your own.  
  
Yumi: I'm going to get some pants...*Walks off*  
  
Marik: Ah...Wait...*hears her 'ACK'* Never mind.  
  
Aino: What?  
  
Yumi: I am mentally blinded for the rest of my life.  
  
Aino: Why?  
  
Yumi: Because you were making out with my brother!! LOOK!!  
  
Yugi: That was at random.  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
Yumi: *Waking up* Damnitt. That was useless.  
  
Ryou: How did you fall asleep with all four of us in here?  
  
???: FIVE!!  
  
All: *run out* ACK!!!  
  
Yumi: I think we lost him.  
  
Marik: *grabs her breasts and squeezes them* GUESS WHO!!!  
  
Yumi: Marik you pervert!!! *punches him and he slid under Aino's school skirt.*  
  
Aino: Don't tell me his face is under there...  
  
Yugi: Then I wont.  
  
Ryou: *grabbing Yumi's hand and putting one on her face* Are you ok?  
  
Yumi: Yes.  
  
Ryou: *let's go, and gives a really evil look to Marik* Rrrr...  
  
Aino: Ryou?  
  
Yugi: huh?  
  
Yumi: Kura?  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Yumi: Oh Kura! I thought I lost you forever! *She jumped up and kissed him*  
  
Bakura: I came to finish off what I started. But I'll never leave you guys again.  
  
Yugi: Is that supposed to make me feel better?  
  
Yumi: *crying* Thank you, Kura.  
  
Later  
  
Yumi: *waking up* What? This dream again! Pinch me once to see if I'm awake... *pinches herself* OUCH!! That hurt...  
  
Marik: It was supposed to.  
  
Yumi: ACK! Marik you pervert! Where are my clothes?  
  
Marik: As long as you're here you wont need clothes.  
  
Yumi: What are you-  
  
Marik: *turns around, wrenches down his black leather pants, and turns back around* Suck it.  
  
Yumi: You can't make me...  
  
Marik: Like hell I can! As long as you remain here, if I kill you Bakura dies too. All of the Bakura family will.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! A cliffie!!! MUHAHAHAHAW!!! Review, or you will never find out what happens!!! HAHAHA!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehehehe....Ok, I'm gonna continue the evil cliffy now!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yumi: How!?  
  
Marik: *pulling up his shorts* As long as Bakura and you are still love each other, your souls remain intertwined. Well, if you want to try again...  
  
Yumi: *sucking up her tears, she slowly pulled down his boxers, and sucked the tip.*  
  
Marik: That's it, my sweet Yumi...  
  
Bakura: And that will be all.  
  
Marik: *pulling up his boxers* You will fail.  
  
Aino: Not if I can help it!  
  
Yumi: *Under Mind Control* You touch him, and you will die!  
  
Bakura: Yumi!  
  
Yumi: *holding out a Straight Sword* My faith is not with you, Bakura.  
  
Aino: BITCH!  
  
Yumi: *She drew out her sword* You wanna dance?  
  
Aino: Bring it on.  
  
Yumi: *putting on a Chinese dress* Bring it.  
  
Aino: *taking a step forward* You asked for it...  
  
Yumi: *taking one slash and all Aino's clothes fall off...*  
  
Yugi: What the hell?  
  
Aino: ACK!!  
  
Yumi: *Laughing* What the hell is right!!  
  
Marik: I think you guys should leave now...  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Marik: *sticking his hand under Yumi's dress* Because you don't want to stay for this...  
  
Yumi: What are you...Rrr...Ouch! That hurts...Please stop!  
  
Bakura: Stop Marik!  
  
Marik: Leave, and I will.  
  
Yumi: *screaming* Please stop Marik!!  
  
Yugi: Where's your Millennium Rod, Marik?  
  
Marik: do you really have to ask?  
  
Aino: Ew...  
  
Yumi: *crying* You guys please go...It really hurts...  
  
All: *Leave*  
  
Marik: You really thought I would stop, didn't you? *he pulled it out*  
  
Yumi: *falls into his arms*  
  
Marik: Aw...How sweet.  
  
Later  
  
Yumi: *trying to leave*  
  
Marik: *pulls her back* Unless you're planning on going down south, then you ain't goin' nowhere.  
  
Yumi: Fuck you!  
  
Marik: *getting on top of her* Oh, you want another go?  
  
Yumi: No...  
  
Marik: Fine...*he pushed into her*  
  
Yumi: *gets an evil idea* Oh, Marik....faster!  
  
Marik: You really want another go...  
  
Yumi: Damn...I thought revenues phi call lazy always worked.  
  
Marik: Not for me.  
  
Bakura: Stop right there, Marik!  
  
Marik: Again? Don't you ever quit?  
  
Aino: Nope.  
  
Yugi: I'm here! Again!  
  
Yumi: oh, geese...  
  
Bakura: Don't you want to be rescued?  
  
Yumi: Nope...Not any more.  
  
Aino: Come on.  
  
Yumi: You guys suck at this.  
  
Marik: You heard her.  
  
Bakura: Aw, damn it... We came here for nothing.  
  
All: Leave*  
  
Yumi: Oh, what help they are...  
  
Marik: They'll figure out a way to get you back.  
  
Yumi: You have some help.  
  
Marik: Shhh... I'll give you a ride you won't forget...  
  
Aino's House  
  
Aino: I want to save my best friend.  
  
Yugi: She'll be fine.  
  
Aino: *flopping face down on her bed* Crap.  
  
I'll make you feel better... *he slid his hand down her back*  
  
Aino: Getting a little kinky there...  
  
Yugi: You read my mind...  
  
Later  
  
Yumi: Oh, Marik...  
  
Marik: I love you, Yumi. Don't take that from me.  
  
Yumi: *falling asleep* I love you too, Marik... *she hugged him*  
  
Aino's House  
  
Yugi: You just had to interrupt us...  
  
Bakura: Something happened...  
  
Yugi: If she's not at school tomorrow, then we can worry, okay?!  
  
Bakura: Yeah. 


End file.
